Aftermath
by ZennLove
Summary: Touko and N's fight turned into a tie. Afterwards they talked about their beliefs and ideals, both having made a decision. However Ghetsis still has something up his sleeve..


'Now Serperior! Use Frenzy Plant' Touko shouted, encouraging her beloved Serperior to hand out the final blow to N's Zoroark. Serperior let out a scream of her own before performing the move commanded by her master.  
>N's eyes widened. 'Zoroark jump away!' N shouted desperately to his wounded friend. Zoroark tried to move but fell on his knees as Serperior's attack came. 'No.. Zoroark NO my friend!' N shouted running to his friend standing before him. Both Zoroark and Touko gasped in fear as N took the blow. 'N?' Touko shouted as she watched him fell to the ground, luckily caught on time by Zoroark. 'Serperior return' Touko whispered softly as she called Serperior back into his pokeball. She hurriedly scurried over to N. Zoroark looked up and growled at her. Angry his friend was hurt because of her. Touko lifted her hands in defend. 'I'm not going to hurt him Zoroark' this made the Pokémon with the boy in his grip stop growling at her looking at her curiously. 'I'm just as concerned as you are' she said gently. Kneeling down beside the red haired Pokémon. Zoroark nodded and gently put N on the ground.<p>

Touko looked over N, checking his pulse. 'Thank Arceus he's still alive' she said with a sigh of relief as Zoroark sighed as well. She pulled out her bag and started looking for some medicine. Beside her potions and other healing for her Pokémon she also had medicine for humans, just in case Bianca was being a klutz again and hurt herself. She put ointment on his wounds and gave him a energy pill, putting it gently in his mouth before grabbing a water bottle and trying to make him swallow the pill. She poured some water in his mouth but it slipped right past his lips onto his shirt. 'Please N, work with me now' Touko begged trying again. Still spilling water over his shirt. She sighed and looked at the still unconscious N in her arms. Her cheeks turned pink, making the Zoroark nudge her with his snout questionable. Touko turned to Zoroark 'Please don't hurt me because I'm doing this to help him' she said as Zoroark tilted his head to the side even more confused. Touko took a gulp of water before planting her lips on N's, making him part his mouth so she got the water in. She pulled back as she quickly closed his mouth before she felt N shake and stir in her arms. She let go of him and moved away. His eyes opened and he coughed hard and loud.

'Touko? What happened? Did I win?' N asked as he sat up while being hugged by his Zoroark. Touko smiled 'Not exactly N' she said as she stood up. He stood up as well waiting for her to continue as she removed the dust from herself. 'Serperior was about to give the final blow to Zoroark but you jumped in the way' she said as she looked at him. N let the information sink in 'So nobody won..' he said softly starring at his Zoroark who smiled at him, happy his friend was ok. 'No' she said as she placed her hands behind her head 'But is it that bad?' N looked up at her surprised. Touko sighed seeing the look on his face. 'N think about it, if you won would the world be a happy place? Do you really think Pokémon are happier without humans?' N was about to interrupt before his Zoroark spoke up 'Friend, how much I agree with your ideals I cannot stand the fact to live without your care. Under your ownership' Zoroark spoke softly. N blinked at this looking at his Zoroark. 'But don't you think all those Pokémon are better off being free and live happily in their own environment? Not having to live in a pokeball and fight when their trainers want to?' N asked Zoroark. 'N listen to me. I know there are abusive trainers out there, but think about this. As long as a Pokémon don't want to it won't let itself be captured. Otherwise there wouldn't be any wild Pokémon left. And as long as a Pokémon wants to it will listen to its trainer's order.' N furrowed his eyebrows. Not believing one bit of what Touko was saying. 'Do you really think my Pokémon would still be with me if I didn't care for them? If I hadn't trained myself to be worthy of them? It's not only them who are trained, we the trainers self are trained as well on how to treat the Pokémon' Touko said smiling a little as she pulled out her Serperior. Serperior appeared in a flash of red beside Touko, sliding over towards N 'I didn't hurt you did I? I'm sorry I was so worried for you' Serperior said feeling guilty for hitting N with her attack. 'I'm fine, thank you for asking' N said with a small smile. 'But is it true what Touko said?' he questioned the green giant serpent in front of him. Serperior slithered back to her master gently rubbing her. 'Of course! Since the day Touko chose me she has done nothing but to try to make me feel as comfortable and good around her. She even went as far as to train daily with me side by side. Taking care of me when I was wounded. She even went to a storm to get some medicine for me' Serperior said smiling 'I know she's still young, but her feelings towards me are real. I know she truly cares for me as do I for her' the serpent said as it hugged Touko with her body. 'But doesn't it bother you that you have to stay in a pokeball? Or that you have to fight when she wants to?' he asked. 'Have you ever been inside a pokeball boy?' the serpent asked, getting a bit tired of trying to convince him that Touko was a good trainer, as most trainers are. N shook his head. 'The inside of a pokeball is a wonderful place designed in a way, fit to the tastes of the Pokémon' Serperior said. 'And about the fights, I wouldn't start an adventure with her if I didn't want to. If I didn't want to fight I would've make myself clear towards Touko' Serperior said rubbing her head against Touko's cheek while she giggled a bit. 'Besides fighting is a learning and growing experience, if Pokémon didn't fight we would all still be in our first form' Serperior said. Zoroark laid his paw on N's shoulder. 'It's true my friend, if we together didn't train I wouldn't have become the Pokémon I was now' he said smiling.

N thought for a bit before asking 'Let me ask you Touko, why isn't it good that you did not win?. 'If I win what good would it do? Yes I would've saved Unova from the separation of trainers and Pokémon but beside that anything would still be the same. There are still going to be abusive trainers' she said sadly. 'I don't understand' N said confused. Touko smiled before walking towards Zoroark caressing his fur. 'Do you remember that day when you asked me if I had a dream?' she asked him. 'Yes' he answered remembering as if it was only yesterday. 'I couldn't answer you back then and I've thought about my dream, my goal in life after that for a long time. Finally I figured it out' she said as she stopped petting Zoroark and turning towards N 'My dream is to be able to make peaceful place for both Pokémon and trainers together. With you N' at this N blinked as his eyes widen. 'You as no other can understand Pokémon' she said as she took a step closer to him 'Thanks to you I came to understand my role in life' another step. 'What I wanted to do with it, all because of you' she stopped in front of him 'What would you say N if we the hero of ideals and the hero of truth together would build a world fit for both Pokémon and trainers alike? A peaceful world for everyone' she looked up at him 'Even you and me'. N stared into her eyes, her eyes reflecting the hope and dreams she had in store for both of them 'I…' but before he could answer they heard an applause.


End file.
